


Phone Calls Be Damned

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Phone Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: It’s supposed to be Spencer’s day off, and then the BAU needs a quick consult, but that’s not about to stop you.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 100





	Phone Calls Be Damned

After a relaxing, sleepy morning spent snuggling, showering and burrowing into Spencer’s arms on your couch, things are getting hot and heavy. it’s about damn time. He’s been working for nearly three weeks straight, barely sleeping, eating erratically, drinking way too much coffee for one lanky, man to handle and most important for the two of you, no time to spend with each other. It’s been difficult to say the least, so Spencer took the day off.

Your back arches up off the soft, cool couch cushions into Spencer’s warm embrace. His lips scan you skin, soft licks and nips of his teeth finding the places that make you squirm the most. Three weeks apart makes it feel like he’s discovering you all over again.

“Missed you,” he mutters into your neck, biting down gently on that sweet spot behind the shell of your ear. “Been too long.”

Fingers glide effortlessly through his silken hair as you bring his lips to yours and tongue at his mouth. He’s hungry, pulling at excess fabric of the t-shirt you’re wearing. It’s his. An old band tee he loves, but now loves to see on you even more. Right now, he wants it off though. “Bedroom?” You ask, smiling into his mouth. “Or we can fuck on the couch like teenagers.”

“That one,” he laughs, yanking the shirt up and over your head. His hair tickles your stomach as he kisses his way down, lips trailing over every inch of your skin like he’s been away for years only to come home to worship you again.

Pushing up with your knees and upper back, you sigh as his fingers curl into your pants to pull them down. They tangle at your ankles, but you manage to kick them off as you frantically pull at his own flannel pajama pants. Just as he’s melding himself to you, you hear the faint, familiar sound of Spencer’s ringtone, the one he has assigned for the BAU. “Oh fuck,” he grumbles.

“You specifically took the day off!” You exclaim, beyond frustrated. Of course, they probably need help on some really important case or they wouldn’t call, but dammit if it isn’t annoying. All you want is one day with him without the BAU looming overhead. 

Spencer gives you a quick kiss and answers the phone, voice heavy and laden with dread. He doesn’t deserve this. He works his ass off. All he asked for was one day off. 

Instead of letting the call derail your mood, you push against Spencer’s chest into a seated position on the couch. On the other end you can hear Emily say something about a case, but you ignore it and drop to your knees in between his. 

With your dominant hand, you slip your fingers around his cock and lick the tip, watching as his eyes go wide. He mouths to you, wondering what the hell you’re doing. But he knows exactly what. And despite the nervous look in his eyes, he slips his hand into your hair and guides you onto him. 

At first, you try not to moan so that no one will hear, but then you figure screw it. Let them hear. With every pass, you take in the look on Spencer’s face, trying to wrench the control from him. Pushing down as far as you can, you hear the slightest hitch in his voice and you know you have him. His cock is as far down your throat as you can handle. 

Spencer says something about them possibly having a vigilante on their hands. To Emily, he confides that he hopes they don’t find him and to call if they need anything else before disconnecting the call and throwing the phone to the side. “What the hell was that?”

“Me trying to make you lose it,” you whisper against his cock. “I think I did a pretty good job.”

“Pretty sure I moaned on the phone,” he replies, his voice thick as he lifts you onto his cock.

Groaning, you thrust down, finally pulling a load moan from his sinful lips. “You did. Phone calls be damned.”


End file.
